The Pancake Fail
by Cupcake-Lover-1374
Summary: The day had started out normal it really had Mira asked Natsu and Lucy to cook pancakes for the food festival. But then Natsu started to cook and that's when the chaos began... One-Shot


**I was eating pancakes this morning and got this idea. Enjoy**

The Pancake Fail

The day had started out normal it really had Mira asked Natsu and Lucy to cook pancakes for the food festival. But then Natsu started to cook and that's when the chaos began…

_Flashback_

"_Hey Natsu, Lucy can you guys come over here?" asked the long white hair mage_

"_Sure Mira what do you need?" asked the blond stellar mage_

"_I need you and Natsu to cook some pancakes for the food festival"_

"_Food festival what is that?" the blond asked puzzled._

"_It's a day where everyone brings in dishes of food and offers to the public great mix and mingle thing" Mira said._

"_Sure we will cook the pancakes" Natsu said._

"_Great! Thank you guys so much" said a very happy Mira and there Lucy and Natsu left to cook the pancakes and if they would have turned around they would have seen the smirk on Mira's face._

_Flashback Ended_

Now here they were about to cook pancakes Lucy came out with a little cook white apron with flowers on it.

"Ok Natsu here's what we're going to do we will both wash our hands first got it?"

"Sheesh Luce I know what to do when people cook" Natsu said a little offended.

"Well, then wash your hands" Lucy said a little angry.

"Ok I'm finished" Natsu said.

"Oh crap I forgot a spatula I'll be right back DON'T touch anything do you understand me" Lucy said and threated Natsu at the same time.

But unfortunately Natsu being the dense idiotic person that he is he didn't listen and that's when the chaos began.

So after an hour the blond came back with a happy visage spread across her face but that happy face soon turned into a mad one when she saw what Natsu did. It was so bad pancake batter covered the windows and everywhere else in the kitchen. A mini fire on the stove and then there was Natsu cover in pancake batter from head to toe.

The land lady wasn't going to let this one go by unpunished…

Not even close

"What happened!?" Lucy screamed

"Well it's a story maybe just not a long one" Natsu said and that's when the pinked hair mage started telling what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_Well now that Lucy's gone I can surprised with my amazing cooking skills" Natsu said to no one in interest. And pulled out every cooking tool Lucy had. And looked at the pancake batter box. _

"_I don't need the instructions" Natsu said with too much confidence and threw out the box._

"_So take out a bowl" Natsu said talking to himself. Pretty simple_

_Pour the pancake blatter in the bowl. So Natsu did that "But wait with or without the plastic so he poured the pancake batter in, then threw in the plastic wrapping that the batter came with._

_Now pour in 1 cup of water and then stir. Then Natsu put the water in the bowl and also the cup and started stirring with a fork. Since Lucy was looking a spatula._

_Now get a pan and pour the batter in it so Natsu did._

_Now turn the stove on. "Wait is that the top thing or the bottom thing" Natsu thought. Oh well I'll just cook it with my fire, Natsu held his hand out and flames came from it and Natsu started cooking the "pancake batter". And then…_

_BOOM!_

_The pancake batter flew faster than Happy and Carla and went everywhere._

"_Oh crap Luce's going to kill me"_

_Flashback Ended_

"Really you didn't use the instructions" the blond said

"Well in all defense I wanted to surprise you" The fire mage said putting his hands up to back him up.

"Well you did surprise me just not the surprise I wanted" Lucy muttered under her breath.

It was so clear Lucy liked Natsu. She had been giving him hints like every day and he did nothing just sat there clueless. The dense dragon.

"Now come on we're making pancakes… the right way" Lucy said to Natsu giving him a death glare.

"Ok ok just stop staring at me" Natsu pleading.

"Hand me a bowl, flour, water, and a cup to put the water in" the stellar girl said. And Natsu handed Lucy all the materials. And in ten minutes the batter was ready to go onto the stove. Then Lucy turned on the stove, got a pan and slid the pancake batter into the pan and let in cook for a little while. Then she flipped over the pancakes and put them on a nice plate.

"Come Natsu let's taste test one hand me the syrup and two plates" Lucy said

Now after she got the plates and syrup she set up a couple of pancakes on the two plates and poured syrup on them.

"Now eat up" Lucy said with a smile and handed Natsu a plate. And they dug in it was so good they ate the rest of them.

"Um Luce you have some syrup on your mouth" Natsu said. Then Luce started speaking.

"Come on Natsu do it now your salamander you can do it just kiss her" Natsu thought to himself. So Natsu went closer to Lucy.

"Um Natsu what are-hmph!" and Lucy got cut off as the dragon slayer pressed his warm soft lips against hers.

"Be my girlfriend Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Sure Natsu" Lucy replied

"But Natsu we have no pancakes for Mira"

"Screw the pancakes who cares" Natsu said in between kisses.

"Yea who cares about the pancakes just keep kissing me" the blond trying to catch her breath from Natsu's sweet kisses.

So Mira ended up with no pancakes that day. She was mad but not for long as she realized that Natsu and Lucy got together and were dating.

And Lucy realized that cooking with Natsu wasn't all that bad he did amazing things…

Especially in bed.

**Ah the end it needed something that was very perverted but oh well hope you like my one shot Two words review please**


End file.
